Waiting for Death
by AlphaRidley
Summary: I watched them from Torn World, watched them have fun, while I suffered within this place...It wasn't fair...


~log entry five billion and seven~

I used to love my creator, and as much as I hoped, I knew she would never reciprocate my feelings. But then she cast me out, all because Of a fight that I didn't start...

Nowadays I hate my creator; she made me live a life of solitude. I have been lonely, not seeing a single soul for hundreds of years while Managing Torn world, all because of her...

Recently she entered Torn world, intending on asking me if I wanted to Come to the next meeting, I bluntly refused her request by attacking her the moment she entered Torn world. This was my world, and she was the one who condemned me to it. I can't believe how stupid she her Thinking was at the time, as if I would come back to the real world for some stupid meeting,

She must've know I hate her, but still she came and tried to ask me, Knowing what I would've said even before she came... I do not see the Logic behind this, and I suppose I never will...

Today I lay within a cave; I have decided that I will no longer be her Pawn and manage Torn world. I will lay here until I die, because That's all I have left to do, go be with the souls I managed once upon A time...

She has entered Torn world, but I do not care, the only thing she's doing here is come to tell me I need to get to work, but I will not Work, I want to die...

"Giratina!"

She looks down at me with a stern expression on her face; I look up at her with empty eyes waiting for the end.

"You have been neglecting your duties for the past two weeks, what is the reason behind this?" she asks.

I smirk. "it's simple really, I want to die..." I reply.

She looks shocked and genuinely hurt by my comment, as if she actually gives damn about me.

I laugh at her expression. "What's with the face Arcy? You should have guessed this would happen after awhile!"

I can't believe this, she's actually crying! Crying over me...shaking my head quickly I rid myself of these thoughts which once again haunt my mind.

I laugh like a mad scientist, and reveal my feelings at last. "You know Arcy, I used to love you, but you changed that, you brought this upon yourself, I no longer see a purpose in anything... The world isn't black or white and it isn't shades of grey either, it's one solid shade throughout. And there are no lines to cross, just the ones we've all drawn in our heads, and they're all over the place..." I say, before Shadow Forcing away so I no longer have to look at the tears running down her beautiful face.

I now realize that there was a slight chance that she actually loved me back, and that I might actually be the one at fault, but I cannot help but put the blame on her, she gets laugh and fun with her friends in the real world, while I am left watching them from afar, wishing I was with her...

It has been one thousand years; she has forced herself to take over my job, even though she has so much other work to do. I admire her from afar, hoping she doesn't see me as I wait for death to come to my door, but I know she does see me, she's not that naive...

I watch as she finally collapses the amount of work she has to do finally becoming too much for her, and against my better judgment, I go over and lay down beside her, making a circle around her with my

body...

~end of log entry~

"Giratina!"

I open my eyes to the sound of my name, just like almost every other living thing does. "What?" I ask, moving my head to look at her.

She stares at me. "Why are you lying next to me?" she asks.

I snort at her ignorance. "I'm still obligated to watch over you, even if I no longer wish to live." I say.

She gives me a skeptical look, then gets up and goes back to work, I just lay my head back down and go back to sleep.

Only to wake up two hours later to her poking me.

"What is it this time?" I snap at her, she just blinks in surprise before answering me.

"I need help with something."

I raise my head, my interest having been caught. "You, the god of all pokemon, need MY help?"

She frowns at me. "Correct." She says.

I dart forward, wrapping my serpentine body around hers, and smile "And what could that possibly be?" I ask.

"What are you doing?" she asks, extremely uncomfortable with my current position.

I smirk, nip the back of her neck, and bring my head next to her ear. "What do you think I'm doing?" I whisper.

She shivers, and stands still. "Giratina..." she says in a warning tone."Stop it."

I squeeze her with my coils. "Now why would I do that?" I ask in an innocent tone.

"Giratina..." she says a bit louder this time.

I ignore this warning completely and bite the side of her neck.

She suddenly explodes. "GIRATINA!" she screams. "STOP THIS INSTANT!"

Startled, I lose my grip around her and fall to the ground, before pouting and Shadow Forcing away...

It is five days later when she finally finds me in my favorite spot in all of Torn World, right beside the spires of ice...

"Will you please help me?" she asks, stressing the word please.

I know that to make her ask nicely instead of just ordering must mean she desperately needs my help, but I'm still mad about earlier...

"Hmm...No." I reply, flicking a pebble away with the tip of my tail.

"Why not?" she asks, getting frustrated.

I turn to face her. "Because you were mean to me earlier..."

She groans and glares at me. "Fine, what do you want?" she asks.

I smile, and Shadow Force behind her. "I think you know what I want." I whisper in her ear. "I want to know what Life feels like, I want YOU..."

She shivers ever so slightly, but does not reply.

I wrap around her once again, not even giving her the chance to think.

"Whatever this thing you need my help with is, it must be very important..." I say, taking her mind off of what I was doing to her.

She moans. "Y-Yes it is." she manages to say...

I bite the side of her neck once again and thrust into her for the last time. "I can't wait to find out what it could possibly be..."

**Nerka: Read and Review!**

Giratina ~ CiYaXD ~ Arceus


End file.
